Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to aerosol delivery devices, and more particularly to aerosol delivery devices that may utilize electrically generated heat for the production of aerosol (e.g., commonly referred to as electronic cigarettes). The aerosol delivery devices may be configured to heat an aerosol precursor, which may incorporate materials that may be made or derived from tobacco or otherwise incorporate tobacco, the precursor being capable of forming an inhalable substance for human consumption.
Description of Related Art
Many devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative articles, aerosol delivery devices, and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. See also, for example, the various types of articles, aerosol delivery devices, and electrically powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0216236 to Bless et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to provide a reservoir and a liquid transport element for an aerosol precursor composition for use in an aerosol delivery device, the reservoir and the liquid transport element being provided so as to improve formation of the aerosol delivery device. It would also be desirable to provide aerosol delivery devices that are prepared to utilize such reservoirs and liquid transport elements.